


Soul Bared Completely

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Why have you been avoiding me?""I haven't been-" he didn't think he had been, anyways. "That's absolutely absurd."
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Piper Wright & Male Sole Survivor, Piper Wright & Reader, Piper Wright/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 8





	Soul Bared Completely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

The last thing (Y/N) had expected upon walking into Diamond City was to be assaulted by Piper.

Then again, they hadn't seen each other in a while and a lot had happened since then. "You're back! Finally, geez have fun without me?"

The answer was a resounding 'No' but he wouldn't tell her that or else she'd get all smug. "Yeah, sure." It wasn't supposed to come out all huffy. "It'd just been a long week, y'know? I think I need a nap or something."

He sidestepped around her a little bit in the direction of Home Plate. She moved quicker than (Y/N) though and blocked his path.

"C'mon, Blue," she even grinned at her own nickname for him. "I felt that explosion, everybody did. Why don't you come inside, have a Nuka Cola and tell me all about what happened to the Institute."

She had been one of his first actual friends in the Wasteland and definitely his best friend, but for one thing, some of it was personal and he really was tired. For another thing, just because she was a reporter, he didn't want everything he wanted to tell her ending up as common knowledge.

It wasn't her fault. Piper was eager and had a good ear for the important bits, making her a great reporter and an even better gossip.

But if he wanted to just...talk to Piper the Person instead of Piper the Reporter, he'd have to make it known that he felt that way. And he didn't think she'd take that small criticism well.

"No, really. We should talk later though," he didn't mean it, maybe she'd forget. "Maybe meet up for some noodles or something and we can talk about it."

She didn't respond right away, her shoulders just slightly slumped and her head moved to the side kind of like Dogmeat's did when (Y/N) was talking to him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been-" he didn't think he had been, anyways. "That's absolutely absurd."

"Why didn't you let me come along, then?! Why haven't we even talked in weeks?"

"I've just been busy," he sighed. "I promise." Very busy. Setting up a place for Shaun in Sanctuary Hills, the whole mess with the Institute, it just seemed to go on and on and it made (Y/N)'s head spin when he thought about it for too long.

After that, she's quiet for a long time. Her lips unpurse slightly and she looks at him intently. "Did you find your son?"

He's not even sure. "Yeah. I did."

Her face lights up, and he contemplates telling her that its not how she thinks it is. "Y'know," she begins, still grinning in a way that always brightens up his entire world. "I have some baby clothes from Nat that might fit. I know you don't want to come in or anything but-"

"He's 10.' (Y/N) smiles. Its a lot calmer than he really feels. Nat's pretty close in age, so maybe her help would be the best. It looks like she's thinking the same thing. "You can help."

"I can help," she nods, laughing. "I don't know that its a great idea or anything but I can."

He decides to hug her, and throws in an awkward peck on the forehead for good measure. She blushes. "Thanks." It seems she's finally been caught speechless, and he's proud of himself. "(Y/N)...if there's anything you ever need to talk about, well... You know who to go to."

"Yup, good thing Nick's right around the corner here."

She snorts and he's so, so happy to see where they go together.


End file.
